mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of CDMS Students
This is a list of secondary characters in the animated television series My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Nerdly Crocodile Nerdly is a crocodile student who is among friend with Adam and Jake. His first appearance is "Inoculation Day", he was shown among with Nika Kangaroo, Jim Warthog and the rest of his gang because he was afraid of shots and when he was shown outside reading a book he can be seen ran out of Adam's way when he was knocked over along with Steven Rhinoceros. In "Shark Attack", we learned that Nerdly was afraid of Bull Sharkowski. He doesn't like to be bullied or get hurt as shown in the episode after, where he got hurt by Adam and Jake by playing the role of Jungle Guy and after he was disguised as a lady, he was Henry's cousin. Only in "Me Adam, You Jake" But, however, in the episode "A Very Special Boy", he was redesigned and shown being kicked by Adam for no apparent reason, and was shown to be more aggressive than before. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Hazel Peacock She was a peafowl wearing a unsleeved blue shirt that attaches her feathers. Her first appearance shown in "Me Adam, You Jake". Her appearance is factually incorrect, as she is actually a peahen, yet her appearance is that of a male peafowl. She has a British accent. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Laura Owl A owl student that wears wisteria glasses and does not speak but she snap her fingers when understands the students something. Humphrey Bear A bear student that was appeared in so many episodes. Later, in "Lonely Lion", he was disguised by Chad. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. Nika Kangaroo She is a kangaroo that wears a heart necklace. She appeared in "Bad News Bear". She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Stewart Goat A goat student that was shown in "Shark Attack" when he was stuck with a watermelon on his head. He was voiced by Rick Gomez. Lippy Zebra He is a very lazy zebra wearing an unsleeved purple shirt that is now longer Jake's best friend. In "Yesterday's Funny Monkey", he was one of the clown class along with Wardell Wombat, Dickie Sugarjumper and Jake Spidermonkey. His motto is "hubba hubba doo!" Wade Meerkat A meerkat that made his first appearance in "Inoculation Day" and then was shown being chased by Kaku Tiger in "Jake's Day Off". Donald Deer Donald is a deer that can be shown wearing glasses in many sort of episodes including "Ted and Hornbill's Bogus Journey", Up and Adam", "Shark Attack", "The Morning Zoo, etc. In the episode "Ted and Hornbill's Bogus Journey", he was shown being threaten to let to Ted to take his antlers off and now on the wall. Nash Pelican A pelican student that is shown in other episodes. Shelly Turtle A turtle that she is sometimes a girl in some episodes. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Wilson Walrus A Jamaican walrus that wears sunglasses and a large hat. He was shown in many episodes because sometimes in so many other episodes and his evey shown too. He was voiced by Tom Kenny... I think. Gregory Lion A lion student that always wear a red jacket in many other episodes. Louie Flamingo A flamingo that wears a blue shirt and a yellow bandanna. Lacey Badger A female badger. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Cree Fox A female wolf fox like student who is friends with Joanna Egret, Janet Musk Ox and Didere Koala. She is voiced by Nika Futterman. Joanna Egret A Japanese pink female egret with golden ponytails with heart clippers who she is friends with Cree Fox and Didere Koala. She is voiced by Kate Souice. Penny Camel A female camel. Voiced by Nika Futterman. Kaku Tiger A Bengal tiger student that was really shown in many episodes. He was voiced by Tom Kenny. Jim Warthog A warthog student that was wearing a unsleeved shirt that's bright yellow and blue jeans. He was shown from Season 1 to 4. Larry Grizzly A bear student that was wearing a red bpshirt. He is voiced by Jess Harnell. Punky lions A group of punky lions wearing punky outfits who were only shown in one episode (Bubble or Nothing) heckling Adam Lyons because of his last name. More students * Steven Rhino - A white rhino students wears overalls. * Stag Moose - A red haired moose. * Molly Panda (two unnamed ones in "The Sheds") * Lucy Seal - A female purple seal student that was shown in "Bubble or Nothing" when she juggling her nose with a bubble. * Jolene Kiwi - A red kiwi that wears shoes shown in "Jake's Day Off". * Leslie Lamb - A lamb student. Voiced by Nika Futterman. * Jeremy Walrus - A walrus student that wears a blue jacket. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Rob Squirrel - A squirrel student who carries his skateboard to school. Then, he appeared in Season 3 to 4. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. * Christopher Hippo - A hippo student that always wear a blue jacket. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. * Wardell Wombat - A wombat student. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Jon Fox - A fox student that was wearing glasses. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. * Mitch Fox - A fox student that wears a black shirt. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Bobby Wolf - A wolf student. Voiced by Phil LaMarr. * Ethan Koala - A koala student. * Neil Turkey - A turkey student. * Stan Anteater - A anteater student. * Vincent Beaver - A beaver student. * Dianna Ox - A cow student that wears a chartuese shirt. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Luther Lemur - A lemur student. * David Donkey - A donkey student. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Kimberly Swan - A ballerina bird student. Voiced by Nika Futterman. * Lavender Chick - A chick ballerina student. * Iggy Owl - A owl student that wears a blue cap. * Octvaius Octopus - A octopus student that is shown in his barrel filled with water and can be seen walking with a skateboard or his arms or legs. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Ethan Hawk - A brown hawk student that wears a turquoise shirt. * Arnie Tapir - An mixed aardvark tapir like student. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Floyd Macaw - A red scarlet macaw. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Grey Ostrich - A girl ostrich student that runs downstairs and here ememy was Bull. In the short film "Wheh Grey Runs A Posse", she can be shown with her first major role. It is revealed that she can sweat and perspire her whole full body and her beak sweats for an hour. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. * Bruce Ram - A ram student. Voiced by Rick Gomez. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Students